


Not so different after all.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Enemies to Lovers, Good Parent Jango Fett, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order, biased opinions, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Day 1 enemies to lovers.Jango Fett didn't expect a Jetii to show up on Kamino, not yet at least. He had to keep Boba safe, had to do his job.He wasn't expecting it to be so... human.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138511
Comments: 22
Kudos: 409
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Not so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Jangobi week, lets go.  
> I don't own.  
> Day 1- Enemies to lovers.  
> Little warning, it's from Jango's POV so there are some biases the character would have about the Jedi.  
> Also mentions of Galidraan, Melida/Daan, Bandomeer, war etc.  
> Other than that, please enjoy.

The last thing Jango had expected when returning from Coruscant was the  Jetii to be on Kamino.

For a  Jetii to find him, already.

Ugh, he hated the Jetiise, murderers, monsters, children stolen and raised emotionless and evil.

Still, he was civil, he had to be, because Boba was right there and if this monster attacked, his precious ad could be harmed.

He’d been at Galidraan, he’d seen what they did to Mando’ade, regardless of age. Dooku was their worst, but he was hardly alone.

Jango could play nice.

For now.

The  Jetii asked a few probing but polite questions, acted kind, played nice with Boba. 

Boba,  Kriff , he didn’t want this thing anywhere near his ad’ika. It had a veneer of kind, but Jango knew far better. 

The fact was, it had found them, and  it’s people would not be far behind. Their time on Kamino was over.

He had to take Boba and run.

He felt no guilt in killing it out in the asteroids.

On the other hand, finding out it was alive and  Tyranus ’ captive, that had shocked him. He knew they were dangerous creatures, but he’d killed a few in his time. Perhaps  Tyranus would let him kill this one too, for being a threat to his Boba, for daring to exist near him.

Then again, he didn’t want to be near  Tyranus either.

Tyranus had done something to him, so he couldn’t tell anyone what it was he was doing. He was a professional, he could manage a little secrecy, but  noooo , the  dar’jetii went into his head and made sure he couldn’t tell anyone. 

He did nothing as they dragged the  Jetii into the arena to die, nothing but watch. There were two others with it, another  Jetii , judging by the braid, and the Senator. Absently, he wondered how young the younger  Jetii had been when they’d broken it, turned it from a boy to a monster. Whether the adult  Jetii had been the one in charge of doing it.

He did his best to ignore the look of parental worry in the elder  Jetii’s eyes as it saw the younger be dragged out.

Jetii didn’t have families, they were heartless  soulless monsters, after all.

He wasn’t too surprised when the  Jetiise got free, less surprised that the Senator got free before either of them, just watched the fight and allowed Boba to do the same, and he did as he was told when a whole strike team of  Jetiise showed up to fight the droids. 

The first was entirely too close, to him and to his ad, but he wasn’t going to act before  Tyranus ordered it. He tensed, and part of him panicked massively at the sight of so many of these monsters, so close to his ad, but he did as told. 

Eventually,  Tyranus gave the signal, the droids appeared and he joined the fighting, but he did not leave  Tyranus ’ side. Even as the fighting reached them.

He didn’t know if it was a cry he’d barely heard or just instinct but he spun to see the Jetii, the same damned Jetii, scoop up Boba, and for a second there was pure panic.

A  Jetii had his  Bob’ika .

But it was blocking blaster bolts, it was defending Boba, it had saved Boba, and for the second or third time since meeting it, he saw something in those eyes, that face...

This  Jetii wasn’t all Jetii.

This  Jetii was... still a person.

If only a little.

And  Jetii or not, it had saved his  ad’ika . He owed it a life debt.

Maybe he could repay it by saving it.

Prioritising Boba over  it’s people, the  Jetii was herding his ad to the edge of the arena, away from the fighting, and Jango decided to follow. The fight would not go in the  Jetiise favour, there were thousands of battle droids, but the  Jetii had Boba, and that was his priority.

“Where are we going?”

Boba sounded brave, but Jango could hear the slight tremor.

“A battle like that is no safe place for a child. Your Buir’s ship is near here, right, I’ll get you there. You can wait for him.”

He snuck behind them, glad again that  Beskar would be muffling him, along with the chaos of the arena. He had to time this right.

“You’re going to go back to the fight.”

“There are people who need my help, and my job is to help anyone and everyone I can. Besides, my padawan, my kid, he’s back there. I can’t leave him.”

The sounds above changed, a new battle, and over his comms he heard them announce the arrival of the Clones.

The war had started.

The  Jetiise would die.

But this one wasn’t properly  Jetiise , wasn’t properly under their control. Their soul was not gone yet, whatever it was they did in that Temple to  destroy them hadn’t worked properly on this one.

He was  interested .

He needed to escape.

He was taking it with him.

He watched from behind a pillar as it put his ad down next to the ship, and pulled the trigger.

The stun hit it in the chest, and it fell.

“Dad!”

“Get the ship ready, we’re leaving.”

He picked it up and settled it on one of the chairs in the Slave One, making sure it was restrained. 

They escaped the chaos unharmed, untouched, and he laughed.

They were safe. It was over.

He didn’t care about Tyranus, nor their cause, nor any of it. He had a safehouse, five days in hyperspace, then they’d be safe.

.

.

.

“Mando.”

“Jetii.”

“Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Jango Fett.”

“The  Mand’alor , if  I'm correct.”

“I was. Before Galidraan.”

The genuine grief and pain on the  Jetii’s face at the mention of Galidraan, he’d never met a  Jetii like this.  He'd never heard of a  Jetii like this.

“Galidraan should never have happened. I know it will never be enough, but I am so sorry.”

“My people were murdered.”

“I know. It is not what my people are supposed to be about.”

“And yet my peoples history is filled with it.”

“We were lied to. We were told the  Mandalorians there were murdering children. They should have investigated; they should have found the truth... they let their prejudices get in the way and there  is no excuse.”

He was right.

This  Jetii wasn’t like the others.

“No there wasn’t.”

“But I do have to ask?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why work for Dooku? He led the team on Galidraan, he led the slaughter of your people, why do you work for him?”

“I work for Tyranus.”

“ Tyranus is Dooku. He fell to the Sith. It's his Sith title.”

The world fell out under Jango’s feet.

Literally, he dropped to the floor as it all fell into place.

Dooku had hired him.

Dooku had done this.

Dooku. Tyranus.

He'd been that close to his people’s murderer, and he’d failed them.

He'd failed his people again.

“I’m so sorry.”

“He will die.”

“Why did you take me?”

Jango didn’t answer. 

.

.

.

Boba liked the  Jetii , and truthfully, so did he.

Not the Jetii, Obi-Wan.

Three days into their trip, and he had to admit, more happily than he might have  expected , that this was not a  Jetii .

Not an it.

A he, a person, with emotions and kindness and a soul.

And the further they got from the  Jettise , for all that he protested, for all that he  queried and asked to be taken back, for all his escape attempts, the distance was working.

The further they got from the Jettise, the more emotion he had, the more fire and humour and personality there was.

Jango wasn’t surprised he wanted to go back; he’d met far too many  Kyr’tsad rescues who tried to get  back. Brainwashing and manipulation didn’t just vanish the day you left, and when your captors were psychic, when they made you think you were free, when you didn’t even know you were a prisoner, it was the hardest of all.

But Jango was going to get through to him.

Hells, he’d be free to go once they got out of hyperspace, Jango wasn’t going to stop him. He had two days more to get through to him, they ne was going to let him leave and hope he’d done enough to  encourage him to see past what they’d done.

Sew enough doubts, about the war, about the  Jetiise , about Galidraan, and he’d already told Jango about  Melida /Daan, about  Bandomeer , and maybe he’d realise those were wrong. Would he realise they saw him as nothing more than a puppet, expendable cannon fodder?

That his life was actually worth something.

His best weapon was Boba, because Obi-Wan loved kids. He was brilliant with Boba, and Boba was working wonders on him, making him smile and laugh and honestly...

He was beautiful.

Beautiful and intelligent and kind.

Watching him come out of his shell, watching Boba force him out from the emotionless side and into the truth of himself, he was falling in love.

He knew Obi-Wan noticed, but clearly his Force wasn’t warning him of danger when Jango watched from a position stood in the doorway, or arms crossed against a wall. He didn’t avoid the food and Jango knew he was smart enough not to eat food from a captor. He trusted Jango’s food.

He trusted Jango.

It was cute.

Endearing .

Kriff , he was actually in love with a former Jetii.

Then again, he’d had friend who’d married former  Kyr’tsad , or just were former  Kyr’tsad . People could change.

People could become people again.

Two days later they landed, and he let Obi-Wan go.

.

.

.

Jango did many a thing to fill the time.

For one, he regained his contact with the  Mando’ade who had  followed him once, the  Mando’ade who had followed his Buir, who had followed their way but did not like  Kryze or  Viszla . 

There was chaos coming, he could feel it, and now more than ever he felt Manda’s call to reclaim his home.

Not yet.

Not yet.

But soon.

They rallied in their thousands, watching, waiting, ready.

Jango watched the news.

Jango watched Obi-Wan fight, watched him protect the clones, and civilians. 

Watched news reels of him carrying  ade out of danger, watched him fall deeply back into that  Jetii mask.

Watched him take on a new ad, and knight his eldest. 

Saw the small slips of personality fall through the cracks even as the rope of the  Jetiise brainwashing tightened around his neck once again.

Jango watched, and he waited.

He sent Obi-Wan comms that always went unanswered, updates on locations for safehouses or comms, details about Boba. It wasn’t much, but it was a line to a better world, if he ever wanted to follow it.

Boba wanted to kidnap him again.

He did his best to dissuade his ad from the idea, but he had to admit to himself at the end of some of those  holoreels where Obi-Wan didn’t look any different from the Monsters that had taken his family, that it wasn’t the worst idea.

He watched the footage of Obi-Wan falling from the rooftop, smoking hole in his chest, and wished he had.

.

.

.

The knock at his door was a surprise.

Boba was in bed, there was almost no-one else who would know this place, would know where to knock.

He grabbed his  Westars .

He didn’t know what stayed his shot when he opened the door, when it revealed the face of Obi-Wan's murderer.

In the arms of Cad Bane.

“I found something of yours.”

“I can't do this anymore.”

He knew that voice.

“Obi-Wan?”

“I had to fake my death, lie to everyone I cared about, I... there’s so much death, so much darkness. I can’t do it anymore.”

“I got him out of there, Fett, but you and me, we’re even now.”

He nodded, and took Obi-Wan from Bane’s arms.

“I miss being free.”

“It’s ok, Obi-Wan. You’re safe here.”

“Vor’e.”

“Don’t thank me. But...  lets get you your face back.”

Obi-Wan smiled, and even on the murderer’s face, he could see the genuine personality that made him so different from the people who’d taken him and brainwashed him.

Cad Bane left, and Jango wondered for a second how he’d even known what Obi-Wan meant to him, but he was grateful, and they were even.

Obi-Wan fell asleep on him before the procedure ended.

He settled Obi-Wan into his guest bed, and made sure the houses security measures were all in place. He was going to have to be careful if he wanted to keep his promise, but Obi-Wan had chosen to come to him, chosen to escape.

Jango was going to keep him safe.

The next morning, Boba was ecstatic to have Obi-Wan back in his life. Boba helped make him breakfast, helped him sit when he realised Obi-Wan was injured and sore and needed a little help.

Boba didn’t notice the shake in his hand or the quiver in his voice. Boba didn’t notice the sadness in his eyes when he looked at him. Jango noticed it all.

He remembered Ahsoka, Obi-Wan's younger ad, someone he’d had to leave behind when the Council had pushed farther than he could bend and had broken him.

Boba was a clone, he looked just like all the other cadets.

Ahsoka got a note in her room on their ship with the truth, one that begged her not to tell anyone, and a comm code.

Obi-Wan was happier after that.

He argued with his ad, but he was happier.

She wasn’t like the  Jettise either.

When a hole was blown into the side of the Temple and she was framed, he was happy to burst in and take her, Boba and Obi-Wan by his side. 

The three of them were all armoured and masked and all the  holonet talked about for days after was Jango Fett and his accomplices freeing the treasonous Jedi who’d bombed the Temple and destroyed military property. Then the news broke that she was innocent, and the  holonet didn’t know what to say, but it didn’t stop them filling the news feeds once again.

She settled in with them comfortably.

Of course, there was the issue that their safehouse only had three rooms, but they found a solution.

Obi-Wan curled into his side that first night, and with his head  buried in Jango’s neck, they both slept better than they had in years.

Even when Ahsoka got armour of her own and went out on missions, even when Boba did the same, they never separated beds again.

Their first kiss was fuelled by chaos and panic and rampant emotion following their mission to kill Dooku. The kiss turned to grinding and panting and entwined bodies through the night.

And many nights  following .

The war ended with chaos.

The  Jetiise didn’t die but their Order collapsed, to many disillusioned or lost. Palpatine exposed himself as a Sith, and was killed for it. The Senate collapsed too.

Padmé Amidala, the Senator he’d been hired to kill the first time he met Obi-Wan, declared herself Emperess, finally fed up with the mess the Republic had become, and her husband, Obi-Wan's ad, became her consort.

And her  attack dog .

He knew it hurt his Cyare and Ahsoka to see him with red blade and yellow eyes, to see him knelt at the side of her throne.

But on those worst days his  cyare would tuck himself into Jango’s hold and just not look, and Jango would hold him close and whisper comfort in his ears.

But from the chaos came order, and not just in the Republic.

Since before the war began,  Mandalore had been leaderless.

Sure, Kryze swanned around, but she was no leader. Not to their people.

And Mandalore was ready to become a warrior people again.

His people.

They all rallied behind him.

For all that he was sick of War, for all that he wanted nothing more than to read books and raise children and protect those in need, Obi-Wan fought back-to-back with him as they reclaimed their home.

When their people bowed, they bowed to them both.

Alor and Alor’riduur.

Side by side, as Riduur’e were supposed to be.

He repainted his  beskar , donned a blood red cape and added  beskar circlet to his  buy’ce , with another for when his  Buy’ce was off, but always in arms reach. 

Obi-Wan's  beskar was simpler, combined with the finest fabrics, and he wore his  buy’ce far more rarely, instead opting for a  beskar circlet of his own that reflected him perfectly.

It looked beautiful and delicate and fragile, but it was unbreaking and shone like a sun when the light hit it just right, when his hair looked like fire, he understood why his verde didn’t just bow to him, but stared like he was the one who drew the sun across the sky.

Ahsoka returned from her own mission, retaking Kamino to free the Vode, all of 17 but looking like the  al’verde she was.  Beskar clad, lightsabres on her hips, blasters on her thighs, millions of soldiers at her command, fury of a goddess inside her.

She marched into the Great Hall, bowed, hand on heart, to her King and King’s Consort, her  buire , and they welcomed her home with open arms.

Their  aliit was intimidating, and he knew it, in fact, they used it to their advantage.

Two grand  beskar thrones, side by side, at the top of grand utilitarian stairs, two smaller thrones either side, Boba next to Jango and Ahsoka next to Obi-Wan. Some days, whenever they felt like it, they’d remove the arm between their thrones, as it was designed, so they could sit together, Jango with his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, Obi-Wan with his head on Jango’s shoulder and knees up, their hips pressed together, sometimes with Jango’s cloak around his shoulders like a blanket.

In hearings and meetings that ran too long, Obi-Wan could end up half-asleep on him, but they were untouchable, unbreakable, unstoppable, so it didn’t matter.

Especially given that on other days, when the Council members were talking nonsense, he’s  take control, voice lined with iron and fire, spine of  beskar . They bowed to his logic and wisdom without him ever needing draw a weapon, and should they try something, well, Jango would never allow anyone to touch his  riduur and live.

The  Mand’alor and  Alor’riduur were equal and everyone respected it.

The stained glass, the unmoving guards, the grand structure of the building, their Empire spread like fire.

They tolerated no slavery, no great evil, Obi-Wan made sure of it, and Ahsoka led troops against anyone who dared challenge them.

Their allies acted with caution.

Their soldiers bowed with respect.

Their enemies crumbled into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:  
> Jetii(se)- Jedi (plural)  
> Mando’ade- Mandalorians.  
> Buir- parent  
> Ad'ika- small child.  
> Ad-child  
> Dar'jetii- sith/darksider  
> Bob'ika- little Boba  
> Mand’alor- Soul leader of Mandalore  
> Kyr’tsad- Death Watch  
> Ade-children  
> Vor'e- thanks.  
> Cyare- beloved.  
> Alor-king  
> Alor'riduur- King's spouse.  
> Riduur’e- spouses  
> Buy'ce- helmet  
> Verde-soldiers  
> Al'verde- commander  
> Buire- parents  
> Aliit- family/clan  
> Riduur- spouse 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
